The present invention relates to a toy ball game set. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a toy ball may set which is comprised of at least one racket and a ball, wherein hitting the ball by the racket causes the ball to be bounded from the racket, and simultaneously causes the racket to produce as sound like beating a drum.
Several toy bal game sets have been known for children to play. In the game of toy tennis, badminton or baseball, a toy racket or toy baseball bat is used in hitting a ball causing it to bound. Further, in playing a toy baseball game, a mitt ay be used in catching a ball. While playing the game of toy tennis or badminton, it is difficult for children to catch a ball by a racket. The present invention has been accomplished to provide a special design of toy ball game set which permits a child to catch a ball by a racket easily. Further, a racket according to the present invention will produce a sound upon each strike against a ball.